Fight
by Reading-Bennie
Summary: "Who needs parents if they're like you?"


"Alright, send them in, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru hesitated for a second.

"Nara, I don't have all day. Send in Team Konohamaru, now."

"Yes, Seventh." This was going to be rough.

Shikamaru opened the door and gestured to the young Sarutobi to bring his team inside.

There had been a fight in the Uzumaki household the night before; it was evident in the way father and son were looking at one another. Shikamaru warily eyed Naruto; like he'd predicted, this meeting was going to be troublesome. Giving one last glance to the Uzumaki duo, he slipped out into the hall.

"Welcome; Konohamaru, I trust that you are working them hard in preparation for the Chunin exams?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I think you're in for a real treat. These three will go far." Konohamaru beamed.

"Please, call me Seventh. They'll go far, you say? I look forward to seeing their progress." Naruto smiled and nodded towards the children. Sarada and Mitsuki both blushed at his compliment. Boruto on the other hand…

"Like you actually care, shitty old man." Boruto huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from his father. Naruto bristled.

"Team Konohamaru, we need to discuss your performance review from your last mission." He flicked open the file. "While the mission was a success, it says here that your behavior overall was reckless. It's noted that despite being advised several times to act with more care, you continued to act recklessly and put yourselves in more danger than was necessary."

"Lord Seventh," the Uchiha girl interjected.

"Please, don't interrupt me," Naruto held up his hand. "You mustn't be so reckless during your missions, and you must learn to listen and work as a team. Boruto, the last several reports have shown that your general attitude is lowering the overall morale of the group. If the three can't learn to effectively work together, I'll have no choice but to reassign you."

"No! Please Hokage-sama!" "Lord Seventh no!" Mitsuki and Sarada cried at the same time. Boruto stood silent, glaring at his father.

"It would only be for your best interests; to show that you can work well with others and perhaps when you're older, you three could be a team again." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "In the meantime, you'll be suspended from taking higher ranking missions; there are plenty of D-ranks that you can take here in Konoha, to work on teamwork."

"You don't want what's for our best interests, you want what's best for the village!" Boruto said. The color was rising in his cheeks. "If you cared about us, you wouldn't be trying to limit us to lame ass missions!"

"Boruto." Naruto's voice was loud and firm. He'd never raised his voice towards his son, but this was close to it. "My top priority as your Hokage, as your parent, is to keep you safe, and your safety is your best interest. Now, you will follow the orders you have-"

"Don't you dare sit there and parent me!" Boruto yelled. "I'm your top priority? Really? Are you sure, shitty old man? Because last night you didn't have the decency of being home for Hima's birthday! How can I be a priority if my little sister isn't even one?!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH." Naruto broke his one rule, to never yell at his child. Shame flooded his body as Boruto recoiled from the shock. There were tears just in the corner of his son's eyes. Naruto didn't know what to do… "Boruto, after you apologize to your team mates and to Captain Sarutobi, you will go home and straight to your room. I will speak with your mother and tonight the three of us will talk. I am appalled and embarrassed by your behavior right now."

"You're only embarrassed because this just proves how terrible of a father you are!" Boruto ran forward and slammed his hands down on Naruto's desk. "Who needs parents if they're like you? I hate you, old man! Sometimes I wish that you were gone, because then life would be easier!"

Naruto shut up out of his chair as Boruto turned and ran from his office. Konohamaru tried to stop the young boy as he passed.

"Seventh… Naruto…" Konohamaru started.

"Team Konohamaru, you are dismissed. Leave my office." Naruto's voice was eerily even toned.

"But-"

"Get. Out. Now. That is an order!" Naruto shouted. He fell back into his chair as the three of them left. Noticing Shikamaru, he gestured for his advisor to leave. "Shikamaru, find something to do. Stay out of my office."

Naruto buried his head in his hands as he heard the door close. Tears pricked at his eyes. Shame and confusion coursed through his body. What the hell was he supposed to do? And to hear his son wish that he was gone…. The tears fell down his cheeks.

Boruto lay on his bed, crying into his pillow. He hated feeling like this, but his dad made him so angry! He hadn't meant to say those things to his dad's face but they were the truth! Life would probably be so much easier with his dad gone. Little did he know that he'd come to regret thinking those things, very soon.

*AN: So the line "Who needs parents if they're like you?" comes from the English sub'd version of the Boruto movie trailer.


End file.
